The EH&S Shared Resource provides biological, chemical, radiological and general safety programs for the Cancer Center. The resource, formerly the Biohazards Control Program, was begun in 1980, includes twelve (12) employees, and provides a wide variety of services which minimize hazards associated with the conduct of biomedical research. Priority for services is based on: 1) safety issues, 2) potential loss of research product, and 3) nature of the research affected (peer-reviewed, funded investigators are given priority). The EH&S Shared Resource has adequate resources to provide timely services to all Cancer Center members regardless of funding source. The services provided by this Shared Resource have contributed in a significant way to the favorable safety record established by the organization in recent years. Our OSHA reportable workrelated injury rate fell from 4 per 100 employees in 1996, to 2.2 in 1997, 1.7 in 1998, and 1.6 in 1999. The average for all U.S. hospitals during this period was 11/100 employees. The projected total budget for this Shared Resource in Year-25 of this grant is $1,010,730, of which 9.7% ($98,279) is requested from the CCSG; the remainder of the budget (90.3%, $912,689) will be provided by SJCRH institutional funds. Greater than 80% of the usage of this Shared Resource is by Cancer Center Members for peer-reviewed funded projects.